A known door trim, which is an example of a vehicle interior component, includes a flat portion, a raised wall portion, a flange portion, and a clip mount. The raised wall portion is angled relative to the flat portion. The flange portion juts out a distal end of the raised wall. The clip mount is formed in a section of the vehicle interior component including a boundary between the raised wall portion and the flange portion. The clip mount protrudes from a section the back surface of the door trim including a boundary between the raised wall portion and the flange portion. Legs of the clip mount do not contact the flat portion. Namely, the clip mount is not supported by the flat portion. Therefore, the clip mount may deform in side collision and thus an impact can be effectively absorbed.
Although the legs of the clip mount are not supported by the flat portion, the legs are coupled with the raised wall. In the side collision, external forces concentrate on boundaries between the raised wall and the legs. This may cause cracks in the design surface of the door trim. On the other hand, the raised wall of the door trim may not properly deform and thus may not properly function as a shock absorber due to the clip mount.